Easier to run
by Ireha
Summary: Yuki denkt an Kitazawa und an das was er getan hat zurück Spoiler! Songfic Fin


Meine erste Gravi Fic ^^ *haaach* Ich liebe 'Easier to run' von Linkin Park! Wer tut das nicht, der das Lied mal in sich aufgesogen hat? ^^ Es ist wunderbar! Würde mich natürlich über Kommis freuen! Immer her mit der Kritik ^_^ Die Fic ist an einem Abend entstanden, an dem ich mal wieder etwas Depriartig drauf war. War echt Rekordzeit O.o Ein Abend! Obwohl ich so was von lahm bin beim Schreiben! Na ja, nun bewundert es *hehehe* Und vergesst nicht die Kommis ^^'  
  
Titel: Easier to run Autor: Ireha/Hikaru Teil: 1/1  
  
Warnung: Depri, Darkfic (da bin ich mir allerdings nicht so sicher x_x), Songfic  
  
Disclaimer: Gravitation samt Yuki gehören Maki Muraki, dem Verlag Gentosha Comics und noch anderen Leuten Das Lied "Easier to run" gehört Linkin Park und den WB Records. Ich mache keinen Gewinn mit dieser Fanfiction (ich baue lediglich Stress ab .)  
  
~  
  
Easier to run  
  
Was macht man, wenn man Schmerzen hat? Soll man versuchen sie zu unterdrücken? Und wenn sie schlimmer werden? Was tue ich dann?  
  
~  
It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
~  
  
Es ist so schwer, alles ertragen zu müssen. Ich wollte nie . Ich konnte nie . Es bringt längst nichts mehr zu bedauern. Und trotzdem lässt mich die Vergangenheit nicht los. Reue ist ein schreckliches Gefühl. Sie droht einen ständig zu ersticken. Der Atem stockt immer mal wieder, und trotz allem lebt man weiter. Eben nur in fortwährender Todesangst. Ein Leben ohne geistliche Freiheit, furchtbarer als der Tod an sich.  
  
~  
Something has been taken  
From deep inside of me  
A secret I've kept locked away  
No one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show  
They never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head  
For years and years they've played  
~  
  
Immer wieder sehe ich Yuki vor mir. Er lächelte mich doch immer an. Ein warmes, so fröhliches Lächeln. Sagte mir wie sehr er sich freute mich zu sehen. Ganz ehrlich, ich war gluecklich. Es war ein schönes Gefühl in deiner Nähe zu sein. Vertrauen ist etwas sehr kostbares. Etwas, dass man keinem leicht fertig schenkt. Du hast meines missbraucht. Einfach so. Ohne jegliche Zweifel. Die zwei Kerle vor mir lachten über meine Besorgnis, die ich ja wohl zu Recht hatte. Ich suchte mit Blicken bei dir Schutz, aber da war nichts mehr, was mich an den alten Yuki erinnerte. Dein teuflisches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht hat sich bis heute in meinen Kopf gebrannt. Mit triumphierenden Blitzen in den Augen sahst du mich nur herab lässig an.  
  
~  
If I could change I would  
Take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could  
Stand up and take the blame I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would  
~  
  
Ich verlor die Kontrolle über mich. Notwehr. Jeder sagte ich hätte doch nur aus Notwehr gehandelt. Thoma gab sich sogar selbst die Schuld. Ich würde ja nichts dafür können. Aber getan, hatte es noch immer ich. Ich allein und niemand anderes. Mir blieb doch keine Möglichkeit. Ich versuche jetzt noch mein Gewissen mit diesem Satz zu beruhigen. Es funktioniert nicht, denn ich habe dich schließlich umgebracht.nur ich. Ich würde es ändern, wenn ich könnte, aber es liegt nicht in meiner Macht, so sehr ich es mir auch wünsche. Tut mir Leid .ich kann mich nicht befreien aus meinem eigenen Käfig der Schuldgefühle und dieser schrecklichen Reue.  
  
~  
Sometimes I remember  
The darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories  
I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go  
And never looking back  
And never moving forward so  
There would never be a past  
~  
  
Meine ganze Welt ist damals zusammen gebrochen. Ich kann zwar niemanden mit dieser Tatsache trösten, aber verheilt sind meine Wunden nicht. Und das werden sie auch nie. Niemand kann sich vorstellen, wie dunkel es in mir ist. Ich habe die Einsamkeit zu schätzen gelernt. In einem Moment ist sie dein bester Freund und im nächsten dein schlimmster Feind. So wie im realen Leben . Keiner scheint mich zu verstehen, oder bilde ich mir das nur ein?  
  
~  
Just washing it aside  
All of the helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel so misplaced  
Is so much simpler than change  
~  
  
Wenn du einfach so tust, als wäre nichts, lassen sie dich in Ruhe. Es wirkt, aber leider nur eine Zeit lang. Warum verstehen sie nicht, dass ich nichts von ihnen möchte. Ich wollte immer nur meine Einsamkeit genießen und ein Mensch sein, der ich gar nicht bin. Ein Mensch zu dem man mich ohne meine Erlaubnis gemacht hat. Wie soll ich den alles vergessen und ignorieren, wenn man mich dabei stört?  
  
~  
It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
~  
  
Mir ist bewusst, dass ich weglaufe. Ich verstecke mich einfach in meiner Welt hinter dem zersplitterten Spiegel, wo mich nicht einer dieser Leute finden wird. Meine Art ist feige, ja . aber weg laufen ist doch einfacher als alles andere, nicht?  
  
Undenkbar, dass mich hier jemand finden wird. In der Finsternis die ich um mich hülle, wird sich jeder verlieren. Sie scheitern alle in dem Dornengestrüpp. Keiner schafft es mich zu finden.  
  
.  
  
Oder hat mich schon jemand gefunden?  
  
~  
  
Ich hoffe es ist klar, dass im letzten Satz Shuiichi gemeint ist. ^^ Wollts nur noch mal zu Sicherheit erwähnen ^-^' Soho, jetzt sagt mal ehrlich wie schrottig ihr es fandet ^^ 


End file.
